Chapter 17 (Part 2): Visit to the Nurse
“Alan, baby, why are you just standing there? Should you be walking to class? Here, come with me, I’ll show you to the haster.. Maybe you need to see the nurse instead. You do have a slight fever.” Rhye-again, he thought it’s her-said. She placed her hand on his head and smiled. He staggered and fell to his knees. “Don’t worry baby, I will definitely have fun with you.” Alan could feel the world underneath him start to sway. He reached down to grab it, but he felt nothing underneath him. Was he floating? No, he could feel the wind moving around him. He was falling-that can’t be right.. There was something, or someone, messing with him. He was out of it though. He blinked, or he thought he did. If he did or didn’t, he still saw the light and the red and white. Where was he? It looked like, well it more smelled like, a medical center. “Baby, are you alright?” Rhye-this one had to be her for certain, she was wearing the perfume of the fashion world-said, holding his hand in hers. He could feel her hand heating up his. “You were out for a few hours. The girls and I kept watch over you. Onni especially. She was the one that saved you, you know. You’re going to have to thank her deeply.” She smiled and turned to the door. “Hey, girls, Alan is awake. You can come see him.” One by one, Abigail, Ace, and two girls he’s never seen before walk in. Abigail that the seat next to him as the other three kneel at the foot of the bed. “How are ya? Eh? Ya were out for a pre’y good time, ya know. Maybe ah gotta watch ya more.” Abigail smiled and head hugged him. “Onni, maybe ya’d like to say somethin’ to the man who owes ya his life!” She looked over at the girl kneeling in the mask. She sighed softly and shook her head. She doesn’t like to be put on the spot like that. “Maybe next time. Is that alright, honey?” Rhye asked the girl and she nodded. The former turned to Alan. She had a lot of questions for him. “Alan, baby, what were you doing anyway? Why were you in the lake anyway? I was told you hated water! Were you possessed by her? …Nah, that’s not possible!” “Rhye, can ya eva’ shut up?” Abigail asked, lightly reaching over punching the girl’s arm. “Now, Al, ya must think carefully, alright? Why were you there?” “I.. I don’t know. I remember seeing someone just like Rhye, but it wasn’t her. Oh, you must get two outfits for when I come over again, alright?” He said, looking over at the girl to his left. He turned his head to Ace, then Abigail. “I’m just glad you all care for me.” “Of course we do! You saved me, didn’t you? You even bandaged me up. It’s the least I can do for you.” Ace said, gently grabbing Alan’s hand from the bed. “I just hope I can get to return the favor.” “You don’t have to, Ace. It was my honor to save you.” Alan said and smiled at her. She sheepishly looked away from him and to the girl after the one in the mask. The latter was looking down at the bed. “Alan.. I’m so glad you’re alright. I didn’t want to miss my chance to meet the guy Abigail is always talking about. I must say, she was spot on with the description.” She said and looked up at Alan. “I’m who you were supposed to meet at the fountain yesterday. I’m sorry for now being able to be there. I was caught up in other stuff.” “It’s.. It’s fine. Really, it is.. Can I rest, though? My head is starting to hurt more. Thank you so much, the five of you.” Alan said, laying back down as the girls got up and left the room. The clock on the ticked for what felt like a minute before he sat up. Now he was able to look around for that hastler. “Kid, don’t sit up. You’re not ready for it yet. If anything, you should be laying down longer.” The curtain covering the bed next to him slide to the side. In the bed lay another student wearing a ‘Keep Calm and Just Shoot’ shirt with a zombie underneath it. “Name’s Frank, but most people call me Frankie. I’m the gamer at the school, and no one can beat me in a game known to man.” Alan stared at the new guy. “Why am I here? Well, I’m not sick or anything. I just like that new Nurse’s Aid. Have you seen here; of course not, you’re new here. Dude, she’s an eleven out of ten. The best part about her is her breasts. You can take all of your girlfriends and hers will still be bigger!” Alan rolled his eyes. He tried to stand up, but his head started pounding. "Whoa there buddy, not so fast. I would wait another hour if I were you. Oh, hey, you can wait with me for the aid that way I can prove it to you. Wait, wait, wait! Didn’t they call you Alan? I need to seriously talk with you about joining my group. You would be a great influence. We’re trying to- Oh, hey, Nicole!” “That’s Ms. G, to you.” The nurse’s aid responded. Alan looked at her; she wasn’t even a graduate and she was already working for the nurse. Alan was impressed, but he still has to argue that Abigail had the biggest breasts on campus. “Mr. Forrester, you’re free to go. I need to have a little word with Frank here for a moment.” Alan nodded and staggered out of the room. When he got to the door, his headache has lessened, but he noticed there was something now in his pocket. Frank must have slipped it to him, but who knows for sure-possibly Frank. He pulled it out and began reading it. By the time you actually read this, I will be with my head in the gutter. If you’re interested in surviving the uprising of the school, come to the old abandoned amus- principal’s office in the south wall. If not, good luck with the already mentioned uprising.